


and if it's a girl

by Archivist of the Court of Menos (lilyrose225)



Category: Evoland (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, major spoilers up to end game, mentions of all the mains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/Archivist%20of%20the%20Court%20of%20Menos
Summary: After everything, Velvet has time to think.Major spoilers for end game.





	and if it's a girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you've beaten the game, there's a little island down in the SE corner of the map in one of the earlier eras. This fic has to deal with that island.
> 
> Started this in 12/2016. Amazing how time flies when you can't find the words.

The rain pours down outside the window, droplets making their way across the glass.  It matches her mood, the melancholia of the past several days combining with her worries.  She has never known herself to be fearful, but something has changed in her, and she is more cautious now.  After all, they live about a day’s journey by ship from civilization.  At the very least, there’s no doctor if there are complications with the birth.

She wouldn’t want to bother finding one at this stage, anyway.  There’s always been prejudice against demonkind, and the missing Prince with his unborn child would stir all that hatred up, this soon after the war.  She wishes they had been dumped out of the Anomaly in any other era, but there’s nothing they can do about it; Kuro had the little time traveling device on him when he disappeared.

Idly, she wonders what her former colleagues are up to.  She hadn’t intended to travel so far in space-time from home, but she doesn’t regret it; how can she?  In under a year’s non-linear time, she gained the three best friends anyone could ever ask for.  In that time, she _lived_ , her dull existence reading dusty books and traveling to dustier places vibrant when shared with those she cared about, a purpose before them.

She regrets how it ended.  For all that they cared and fought and suffered, it meant nothing compared to the inevitable flow of time.  Except—she glances down at the swell of her stomach at the sharp jolt of a foot, effectively disrupting her melancholy train of thought.  The baby is active today, she thinks fondly.

He comes up from behind her, strong dark blue arms encircling her.  And how is our little one today? he asks.

Restless, she tells him dryly.  I’d nap but I don’t think I’d get much time before being disrupted.

He chuckles.  We need to think of names.

She leans back against him, soaking in the warmth offered by his arms.  I want to name a son after Kuro.

Not Jatai?  She rounds on him only to see a grin overtaking his face.  She smacks him lightly with the back of her hand, huffing and turning back towards the window.

Don’t be silly, I’d never saddle a child with that name.  No matter how much I respect him.

He hums in response.  Kuro is a good name for a son.  I—he falters for a moment, before rallying.  –I would not want a second son with the name Reno.

They are quiet, the memories weighing in the air as heavy as her pregnant stomach.

I agree, she finally says, rubbing circles into his hand, and tension drains out of him.  What about Dalkin?

He snorts, resting his chin on her head.  With a name like that, he won’t need enemies.

Are you talking about the name itself or the legacy attached to it? she asks wryly.

Yes, he says firmly.  Kuro then?

Kuro, she agrees, and they watch the raindrops again.  Kuro Arthus.

He starts, before relaxing and pulling her in closer.  Thank you.

 

And if it’s a girl? he asks, some time later.

Fina, she responds without hesitation.  She’d rise from the grave to bother us if we didn’t.

They both laugh, her light giggles contrasting beautifully with his low chuckles.

Do you think about Ceres at all? he wonders some time later.  I have always wondered if she had someone, or if she was alone.

What makes you say that? she asks.  I mean, she never said, but I got the feeling she didn’t have much or many people.

He shrugs.  A feeling, I think.  Sometimes, she seemed especially lonely when the four of us laughed or planned together.

She half-turns in order to hug him back.  Her shirt rides up over the swell of her stomach, and he covers the strip of skin absently with one hand.  She has grown used to just how much bigger than her he is, but sometimes it occurs all over again to marvel at their differences.  She doesn’t know what she did to be this lucky, to have him at the end of things.

If it’s a girl we can name her after Ceres too, she tells him.

Fina Ceres, then? he asks, but tilts his head—it isn’t quite right.

Ceres Fina, she says firmly.  I would feel weird otherwise, same as you with Reno.

Ceres Fina, he muses.  Yes, it would be a fitting tribute.  I cannot wait to meet her.

She raises one eyebrow at him.  _If_ it’s a girl.

Of course, he says, happiness visible by the warm expression on his face.  He gathers her close and looks out with her at the storm, absently stroking her stomach.  The baby kicks.

The rain pours down outside the window, but it is warm and cozy inside their house, a refuge for almost-three and the memories of precious friends now lost.  This is not where they intended to be, but they are in agreement—this is their lot in life now, and it’s not a bad one.  They have a home, each other, and a beautiful little one on the way.

If it’s a girl, he asks, humor in his voice, do you want to have a second one, to try for a boy?

She grins.  We’ll try for a second one, no matter if it’s a boy or a girl.  But I think I’m going to need a few years between them.

Of course, he says.  Of course.


End file.
